Anécdotas
by Ddcake
Summary: One-shots de la serie , que relatan momentos espontáneos y nostálgicos de las dos chicas mas Gilmore de todo Stars Hollow, quizas de todo el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola compañeros!, subo estas historias con una energía positiva y con el entusiasmo de que les guste.**

* * *

Caminar, caminar... a un destino que no parecía encontrar.

Salí mas tarde de lo acostumbrado de Chilton, porque me necesitaban para la redacción.

Los muslos y los tobillos me dolían después de haber corrido persiguiendo el bus que no me había cogido al principio.

Paris en ese momento me había hecho una mirada de pena cómica y burlesca, desde el vidrio oscuro de su automóvil, de seguro yéndose a su hogar.

¡Menuda chica!

Tenia la intención de ir después de clases al bar de Luke, por uno de esos café, con su sabor, su toque, tan únicos de el.

Dicen que la ciencia de la comida consiste en tres paradojas:la probada inicial (primera impresión) , el clímax extemporáneo (el gusto al saborearlo) y la firma (el sabor que deja en su despedida).

El café de Luke cumplía muy bien esas tres ... y otra mas, para nosotras el café de el cumplía cuatro, no tres facetas ; la probada, cuando lo disfrutas,cuando la dejas ,y cuando se acaba toda la chispa y te quedas con ganas de mas,y mas, y mas, y mas.

¡Adictiva cafeína!

Camine al patio, donde crujían las hojas secas al pisarlas.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí con paso rápido a mi habitación,con la esperanza de no hablar con mama y su versión de madre incongruente,ademas Lane me vería dentro de un rato.

Casi corriendo y a mitad de cocina me detuve , había alcanzado a ver esa sombra caucásica con melena pelinegra y su sonrisa irónica que cantaba indirectamente un coro de ''Oye... ¿Esa que escapa eres tu?''.

Fallido intento. Mi madre me esperaba detrás de mi, y yo esperaba detrás de la puerta, haber si se le ocurría abrirse y tragarme.

-Wow, estoy sorprendida. En el folleto de Chilton, no me incluían que había una clase de depresión y amargura y el taller de huidas y camuflaje.

Estaba bebiendo de una taza, de seguro café. Por lo que puedo presenciar es de ella, ya que dejo de hablar, y ¡ella nunca deja de hablar!,en verdad esta haciendo muecas de asco por el café instantáneo que probo ese paladar experto de la cafeína.

Bufe.

-Lindo comentario Gilmore.

Me volteo, y mire sus expresiones mas tranquilas, y su mirada mas pensativa.

-Lo se, estoy mejorando.

-Si, lo note, fue mejor que el de ayer. Lastima que no lo puedo disfrutar.

-Bueno,para que esos divertidos comentarios te den gracia, dependes del humor en que estés.

-Lo siento, mañana miro la repetición , no desampares.

-Ayer estabas feliz.

-Si, ayer, si alcance el autobús, ayer Dean si me hablo por teléfono y el Franklin subió mi articulo, pero hoy...

-¿Hoy que...?

-Hoy... hoy fue perfecto.

-¿Emm...?

-¡Hoy fue perfecto!Dean se salto sus clases para acompañarme a la escuela. - puse cara de tonta, seguida de una con calidad de victima de un déspota - Paris me dio la primera plana , y saque nueve en mis dos exámenes.

-Wow, eso no suena nada mal;el universo te esta dando unas buenas jugadas.

-Ni tanto, este día es muy pescado.

-¿Muy pescado?

-Ya sabes, de esos días que huelen mal, pero ah vaya, que saben muy sabrosos.

-Oh dramática, entonces tienes hambre.

-¡No! Bueno si, mas o menos.

-De acuerdo.- se levanto muy efusiva, agarrando las llaves, con su largo colgante de piedras y peluche que te gritaba que era dueña de una rubia materialista o de una infante cursi de ocho años.

-¿De acuerdo,que?

-Sookie.

-¿Sookie?... ¿Que pasa con Sookie?

-Sookie cocina, eso como diosa y sus manjares hacen que babea, eso también pasa.

Caminaba por inercia o porque realmente tenia hambre , y la comida de Sookie era inevitablemente deliciosa y apetecible.

Ya no estaba en mi casa, y mis piernas caminaban por si solas, ellas no se alimentan, la que se alimenta es mi boca, y por lo que parece ellas se ponen felices de que mi boca coma, me alegro por ellas, son buenas chicas.

El hotel Independencia estaba abierto, como siempre, pero la chica ''multi comida'' no estaba, había cambiado su día libre, para ir a no se que lugar con Jackson, su novio, y mi madre no lo había recordado ¿Que no había venido en la mañana?A lo mejor no se lo había pasado ahí me da curiosidad por saber donde estaba, pero no preguntare.

Al subirse al carro en el asiento del conductor ella bufo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, en espera de lo que podría decirnos ,pero antes de pronunciar algo y dejar las palabras en el aire.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Rory!

-¡¿Pero, por que ?!. Luke solo esta enojado contigo.

-Porque tu llevas mi sangre.

-Pero no tengo que llevar el usufructo de los consecuencias emocionales de todos los de la lista.

-Rory, por favor, yo nunca... ¡Espera! Yo no salgo con Luke.

-Todavía... - cruce de brazos exasperada y me deje caer en el asiento.

-Entonces si no voy , ¿tu tampoco iras?

Negué con la cabeza, y ella me miro fugazmente para devolver su atención al camino.

Sabia que si iba, ella haría un berrinche suplicando que pidiera una porción mas para ella, y no quería que Luke me pusiera aprueba con la comida otra vez.

-Y supongo que por eso no tienes hambre, y no tendré que pedir pizza para desvelarnos esta noche.

-¡No!¡No!¡No!No hay necesidad de hacer algo tan grave.

-Ja ja ... ¡Te cache!

-Muy graciosa.

Ambas dimos risitas momentáneas y así se acabo la conversación por dentro de unos minutos en silencio, al parecer ambas estábamos igual de agotadas física, mental y emocionalmente , al juzgar por su tenue mirar era algo grave,luego le preguntaría porque, en un lugar mas privado y en un momento que no permita que la pregunta suene predecible.

Al dar una curva, con el pretexto de detenerse frente al semáforo, que curiosamente , quizás por su ubicación también tenia el sabor a Luke.

-Entonces...¿La lista es larga?

-Algo... en realidad , no tanto, solo huele a pescado.

Y antes de llegar a casa, nos volvimos a reír.

Aunque sabia que mi madre, antes de llegar a casa en una llamada a susurros, ya había pedido la pizza.

* * *

**Espero les haya one-shot esta ubicado en los indicios de la 2da temporada...**

**Seguiré publicando mas.**

**Si realmente fue de su agrado , reviewdenme ; es algo bueno saber sus expectativas antes de leer, y sus comentarios y criticas al finalizar.**

Atte;Ddcake.


	2. You make my dreams come true

**SOLILOQUIO DE LORELAI**

El Independence Inn. estaba donde lo deje, en el mismo sitio;blanco, brillante ,imponente y voluptuoso, muy lindo en verdad , aunque no llega al nivel de grato a los cumplidos que me dan sobre el lugar, aveces pienso que es porque mi autoestima no califica en esta fase o que me lo dicen solo porque no creían que se vería tan majestuoso estando esta chica pelinegra y ojiazul, carismática con el collar de las Spice Girls detrás del alboroto... Puff hasta ahora me entero, no confían en mi, si, de seguro es eso: * _Lorelai, que lindo sitio**¡Que buen lugar Lorelai, te felicito*_, esto me da a sabor a sarcasmo,con graciado y chispas ¡De todo! Recordar eso , solo me hace enfurecer .La verdad no entiendo mi paranoia ,y apenas me doy cuenta que tengo salsa escurriendo de mi barbilla y que urge limpiarse antes de llegar a mi blusa con una salpicadura dramática . Devore como todo buen monstruo este pequeño pedazo de pizza la cual solo queda el vestigio de la mordaza de pan, me pregunto si sea bueno comerselo , digo , eso podría complementar mi criterio, o puede que aquellas calorías que me faltan que necesitan mis gluteos las tenga diluidas ahí .. ¡Dios! Apenas me doy cuenta lo exasperante que sueno, debe de ser insoportable escucharme, felicito mentalmente a aquellos que han pasado por mis labios, ademas de Rory, Sokie,Jackson, a Luke, a mi padre Richard, y a mi madre, bueno, a esta ultima no , quizás sea la que menos soporta mis comentarios, también me pregunto si Michelle me soportara tanto porque soy su jefa, o realmente porque me he ganado su aprecio , de repente tengo la idea de preguntarle, pero están terco y orgulloso, que no creo que me responda concretamente.

Haber, ¡A revisar mi entorno! Eso siempre me ha hecho valorar las cosas que tengo;estoy limpia, saludable y entera, mejor dicho , por suerte estoy entera... ya que no me daría cuenta si un carro cirquero pasase al frente mio, por mis dilemas mentales... esta bien, esta bien, intenta superarlo Lorelai, y regresa al panorama; Rory esta en casa, de seguro estudiando, o llamando a Jess, me asusta un poco que la posibilidad su presencia física este en la cama de Rory en lugar que su voz alterante detrás del teléfono ,lo siento, creo que yo me he mal acostumbrado a Dean mas que Rory, lo siento hija. Repaso mi día y mi agenda igual de mentales, y recuerdo que hoy ella platicaría al teléfono con Paris,espero que cuando regrese Rory no este hecha un quicio, ya que Paris es experta en eso ,haber ¿Que mas..? estoy enfurecida en el jeep , trayendo un pizza en el asiento del co-piloto , escuchando a Hall & Oates... ¡Por dios ! Tan enojada estaba, como para no darle importancia a la música , siempre que suena Hall & Oates en la radio ( que no es muy acostumbrado) Rory y yo lo celebramos como año nuevo, con brincos , revolvederos de cabello , con los gritos y solos que siempre han dispuesto de esta música simpática y espontanea , y yo riendo por los señas y expresiones que hace Rory tratando de imitar el mostacho de John Oates, lo cual siempre me ha resultado muy gracioso y típico de ella, lo cual me hace hace sonreír aun mas ;la adoro, adoro todo lo que hace y hasta lo que no hace.

Llego a mis conclusiones, y llego a casa, abro la manija de la puerta y como esta abierta no me molesto en buscar las llaves en mi bolsillo trasero, traigo la pizza, bueno, lo queda de ella, no fue solo un pedazo de pizza que salio victima de mi hambre de carretera.

Empujo un poco la puerta y camino al pasillo, sonriendo por mis últimos pensamientos y valorándome mas que nada, lo que tengo, lo que soy, lo que es Rory , lo que tiene en su mente, y lo que somos mas que nada.

De repente con un eco que dice _estoy cerca de ti, pero no en tu habitación _se escucha a una voz ajena a lo que esperaba ***no puedes centrarte mas rápido necesito retroalimentacion...** * deduje la voz, era de Paris, era su tono ademas de forma hablar esa de dar mandatos, siempre he pensado que bienvenir a alguien con gritos , mandatos y explicaciones me parece detestable, lo bueno es que detrás de esa voz, se escucha el timbre dulce de Rory, calmándome las ansias de cocer la boca de esa pobre niña ***asi que me estas diciendo...*** su voz suena preocupante, me duele, me duele que se preocupe a su edad yo no me preocupadaba de nada ***tu y Jamie...*** ese fracesita no me gusta, pero tampoco le tomo importancia, debe de ser un cuchicheo de adolescentes , chisme de cualquiera ***¡Nos acostamos**!* ... ¡Oh Dios! Me desvanezco, y tengo las ganas de salir corriendo, con Rory secuestrada teniendo puesta unos audífonos con música cristiana,me siento con los nervios como la señora Kim, y me siento , penosa y a la vez decepcionada y no se por que y es lo que mas me duele,es un tema que para nosotras no debería de ser pecaminoso, necesito aclarar mi mente, esta mas disparatada que nunca...***Bueno;¿Tomaste precauciones?** * ***¡Si! circulamos con total precaución***, bueno, al menos tengo esperanzas de la sensatez de esta generación ..***¿Y...te trato bien?*** ***Si,me trato muy bien*** ¡Diablos! Hasta en estas situaciones , Paris sigue sonando tan autoritaria...***¿Y lo habían hablado antes?*** ***Bueno, no lo habíamos hablado claramente , pero se sobre entendía** * ***¿Seguro?*** ***Si, seguro. Cuando tienes novio y llevas saliendo con el un tiempo, si no eres una puritana, es algo que inevitablemente viene pasando...*** Tiene razon, doy fe de ello,y eso me entristece de alguna manera, es la verdad y me desconecto por Rory, duro dos años con Dean, aunque nunca deduje algo indecente, aunque por obvio todo podía haber sucedido, y con Jess es otra cosa y Rory me ha demostrado de ello, mas cual la platica de la otra noche,mejor me despido de esto, solo es asunto de Paris, y estoy segura que Rory me comentara después, pero escucho algo que me aclama ser una completa espía... ***¿No fue así contigo?*** ***¿Que...?***suena desviada.***¿Con Dean..?*** ***No*** ***¿No...?*** ***No, yo no me acoste con Dean*** Lo dijo con la sinceridad que mas envidia se debería de sentir en los me relaja,primera fase superada, pero eso no me relaja lo suficiente...***A bueno, pues con Jess ¿No?*** y la pregunta quedo al aire, quedo en suspenso , y eso no me gusta, por dios, la platica del otro dia, ella me prometió que me llamaría Dios! me estoy carcomiendo viva...***Emm...No***revela mi pequeña y lista creación ***¡Mientes!*** La voz autoritaria de Paris resuena otra vez, y no puedo culparla porque yo también siento desgraciadamente lo mismo ***No, no miento*** ***¿No lo haz hecho?*** ***No*** ***¿Por que no?*** ***Porque no se... no estaba... preparada*** quizá alucine , pero esa pregunta me resuena como : ¡Oye que inadaptada eres ,eres la única que no lo haz hecho, no es creíble! Lo olvido, ***¿Y por que no? Si tu no estabas preparada igual yo tampoco lo estaba*** ***Paris no puedes valorar lo que es bueno para mi a relación a lo que es bueno para ti ,somos distintas, y Jamie y Jess son diferentes*** ***Bueno, si*** * **Igual, ustedes si estaban preparados***menciona Rory tratando de cuadrar un poco el drama ***supongo...***dice Paris, y se que esta tratando de convencerse así misma***Ojala, lo entendiese todo...*** ***Algunas cosas no se pueden entender***

Y salgo , salgo de la casa, sigilosamente y mas sonriente que nunca,acurruco mi cabeza en la puerta tratando de cuadrar todo esto; estoy orgullosa ,estoy sorprendida, gratamente sorprendida,me gusta de hecho este sentimiento , ese personaje en mi pecho que se mueve y que suplica abrazar a Rory hasta que se extinga.

Nunca dude de su confianza, se que Rory me lo hubiera dicho si hubiese pasado , pero admito que dude un poco a raíz de nuestra propia relación, ami en particular se me hubiera hecho difícil enfrentarme a esa circunstancia a mi madre si o no fuese la mujer que ahora es, pero ademas que entre chicas jóvenes, comprendo que esos temas puedan salir y abrirse con mas libertad ¡ Clásico! los murmures entre las platicas femeninas que revelan muchos misterios, secretos,chismes y rebeldías mas que nadie. Rory, no es así y cuanto bendigo que no lo sea, cuanto valoro que le importe mas leer a Tolstoi que una revista con temas demasiado fuertes.

Agradecida de casi no llorara de bebe, que no despreciara ropa que le regalaran porque no era de su gusto, de que los berrinches eran por bromas mas que por capricho, de que me tocara una hija que si limpiara su cuarto y fuera tan espantablemente buena en los estudios, por aquellas veces que reímos en el cafetería de Luke, juntas, yo tranquila y complacida, en vez de estar ahí sentada a lado del ventanal preocupada por su estado, estoy contenta, de saber que la maldita falda la lleva justo un centímetro arribita de la rodilla, sin tener que discutir sobre eso, cualquier chica la hubiese querido tener un centímetro igual, pero debajo de las pantis, excepto Paris, Paris es una y muchas excepciones en esta humanidad , estoy agradecida de que fuese sensata mas que nunca ahora que batalla con los líos de ser adolescente,de que fuera una asombrosa hija, novia, nieta, que fuese todo... Para mi, a mis ojos, es perfecta.

Me siento como Van Gogh o Pablo Picasso, siento que cree arte indirectamente, ahora se que como se sintió Michelangelo Buonarroti cuando creo El David, me siento complacida, no me siento orgullosa, me siento complacida, en realidad no tengo las palabras que deberían de estar en mi mente, porque mi corazón late con tal fuerza, no creo que ni en el día de tu graduación me siente como ahora... mi hija, te recompensare , te lo prometo.

Me rió por dentro, me rió por la suerte porque cuando seas madre y esposa, la suerte de aquellos afortunados que te quiten de mis manos y digan igual yo que ganarse la lotería no reemplaza para nada esto, eso que tu eres, porque eres perfecta. Eres mi perfecta Rory... la suprema, la mejor de todas, la mejor de tu clase... y como diría John Oates y Daryl Hall en el radio de mi auto, tu haces mis sueños realidad.

FINAL DEL SOLILOQUIO


	3. ¿Qué se pondrá Mengele?

**En un intento caído de ver mas allá del final abierto de es lo que se dispone en mi mente...**

¡ Increíble!

En una noche de películas en familia,las delicias de la vida, restregadas en mi cara separándome de Robert Downey jr. (en una de sus mejores facetas) con un gesto burlón provocando de una forma tan seductora a mi boca como cualquier manía presentada en las películas de Adrian Lyne,incluso ¡Ni Paul Anka babea tanto como yo!

¡Luke! ¡Vaya que te haz rebajado! ¡Eso de abstenerme de cualquier contaminante azucarado , se ha sobrepasado! ¡Eres la reencarnación de Stanley! Y poner la bandeja en buffet de los miércoles de cine... ese es un truco muy sucio.

Esa montaña de pop tarts y su horizonte con helado de galleta derretido, acompañando a una segunda bandeja con platos mas fuertes, la pizza recién recibida y una hamburguesa de mas de cinco horas que probablemente , por el bien de todos, nadie debería probar, digo, por si las dudas.

Es extraño que todo hubiera comenzado de aquella manera; tan típica y extraña, tan... ¿Gilmore?

**FLASHBACK**

En una -damaciada- cálida mañana, en la que los efectos de la contaminación gritaban a poesía coral pese a que Stars Hollow siempre había sido templado, y bueno,en la cafeteria Luke se obliga a poner unos lindos ventiladores de techo para soportar la estufa matutina. Ajetreado y exasperadamente divertido, como todo el tiempo, mi marido de hace ocho años.

_-¡No puedo crear que lo compraras!_

_-¡Era necesario Lorelai!¡Ya déjalo!_

_-¡Oh no! ¡No me pidas dejar a un lado los posibles traumas de April, junto a cada tarjeta de navidad de los Gilmore!_

_-Si les compraras realmente una tarjeta a tus padres, al menos podría validar tu afirmación._

_-¡Claro que les compre una tarjeta a mis padres en diciembre! Recuerda que Will se la paso media hora en dibujarnos teniéndonos de modelos sin derecho a movimientos humanos o como estatuas, la verdad a estas alturas no le hallo la diferencia._

_-¡No tenias que moverte! Recuerda que habías vendido nuestras cabezas , para hacerla de modelos de Will, y los modelos no se mueven, según su libro de pintura para confesionistas._

_-¡Y claro que lo hice!_

_-¡Si ! Al principio nada mas, a los tres minutos y veinte segundos saliste disparada , gritando que ibas a ser pis._

_-Y tenia que hacer pis,¿Ahora que? ¿Mi tanque de pis tiene un limite y horario de tiempo ?_

_-Si , porque es Will. No es Paul Anka, ni siquiera yo, a nosotros si puedes negarnos la posibilidad de limitar tu tanque de pis. _

_-¡Ahh...! ¡Pues...! ¡No es justo!_

Después de que un el cojinete del ventilador cayera al este de mi hamburguesa, Luke dejo la instalación a medias y se sentó en la silla a mi lado, con ese estilo Danes de sentarse en una silla.

_-(suspiro) ¿Que no es justo, Lorelai?_

_-Tu eres Luke ,lo dices porque tu tienes mas auto control de tu pis y no tienes tanto ese deber como yo._

_-No creo que mi pis sea mas auto-controlada que la tuya... ¡Por dios! Hay que dejar de decir 'pis' durante un rato, me siento vulgar._

_-Si yo igual._

_-Ademas no crees que desechar un poco de todo ese café en tu organismo , sea muy normal tomando en cuenta tus condiciones de adicción a la cafeína._

_-Si , también estas en lo cierto._

_-En primera, recuerda que cada año yo llevo a Will a la Comic Con , y tengo que esperar horas en cada estúpida fila , solo para que firmen unos autógrafos sin intenciones, eso sin contar el tiempo del viaje de ida y el de vuelta en la que William me cuenta la historia de James Howlett y su transformación como Wolverine y de como le gusta los cómics de Stan Lee, dicha persona que no tengo ni idea. _

_-Si eso... lo recuerdo, he visitado a Rory o viceversa, cuando van ustedes. Me siento muy sola sin mis chicos favoritos._

_-Bueno, me alegro¿Ahora que quieres decir en tu defensa? _

_-¡Eres un padre asombroso!Mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado._

_-¡Tu! ¡ También ...eres una madre asombrosa!_

_-Pero nunca había sido madre de niños,digo, claro que he cuidado de David, pero el mundo masculino se me es tan desconocido. Con Rory me la pasaba diciéndole que se cuidara de los chicos, y ahora tengo que decirle a mi chico que cuide de sus chicas, es tan..._

_-Extraño._

_-Extraño, como el que creo los pajillas._

_-Entonces... ¿Me dejarías ir por Will al instituto? _

_-Claro._

_-Entonces según tu ¿Debo relajarme con ustedes, y bueno... con el café?_

_-¡Vaya! Y así la reina lo entendió. Con el café, no creo que puedas , pero al menos que salga de tu boca de la forma literal ya es una ganancia._

_-Puff..._

_-¿Puff,que...?_

_-Nada._

_-No puedes decir nada después de un 'puff', un 'puff' es técnicamente una pelea nueva sin paradero._

_-Nada, Luke Danes, solo digo que tu también tienes rarezas y manías propias._

_-¿Como cuales?_

_-Buah ¿No te has visto? Tu gorra al revés, tu estilo de camiseta,tu obsesión por los celulares en la cafetería y pues digamos que nunca te haz alegrado al ver a Taylor._

_-No me vas a decir que soy el único que lo aborrece._

_-El punto no es ese, el punto es que no debes de ofender mis rarezas sin ver lo raras que podrían ser las tuyas._

_-Mis rarezas son mas normales que las tuyas, un estilo de vestir no se compara con dos litros de cafeína al día._

_-¿Que te parece si lo compruebas?_

_-¡Vaya! ¿Me estas retando Lorelai Gilmore?_

_-Y como dijo Woody 'y si la bota, te queda'._

_-Ok,estoy dentro; de mi parte no me lanzo contra Taylor..._

_-¡Y la gorra! No seas tramposo._

_-A eso iba... ok; Taylor y evitar la gorra y la camiseta ¿Algo mas?_

_-Mmm... ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Tengo una buena! Tienes que estar lindo y sonriente con los clientes._

_-¡Oh Dios!_

_-Nada de gruñón , ni comentarios sarcásticos ._

¡Luke no lo soportara! Y lo compruebo con su expresión.

-_¡Esta bien! Y de tu parte... nada de cafeína..._

_-¡Ohh...!_

_-Comida chatarra._

_-¡¿Que?! ¡NO!_

_-Ni faldas debajo de la rodilla._

_-¿Eh? A ese no le halle el significado._

_-Desde hace un rato que usas ropa muy descubierta ..._

_-¿Haz mirado el clima? El asunto esta muy bien justificado, el sol nunca había estado tan atacante en Stars Hollow. _

_-Hasta el reverendo y Taylor me han hecho comentarios._

_-El reverendo es rarito , y Taylor hace comentarios hasta de las nubes en el cielo.¿No entiendo el problema?_

Luke suspiro.

_-Olvídalo...¿Es un trato o no, Gilmore?_

Ahora yo suspire.

_-Esta bien._

_-¿Limite de la apuesta?_

_-Al parecer tu limite va ser mi limite del tiempo para mi tanque de pis ¡jaja!_

_-¡Dios! ¡Como no puse tus chistes en las condiciones!_

_-¿Y si gano...?_

_-Te regalo un noche para que no te queden ganas de provocar a otros hombres._

_-¡Umm! ¡Y yo queriendo un convertible!_

_-Y si en el remoto de los casos , tu llegaras a ganar ¿Que quisieras como premio?_

_-Bueno primeramente que no regalaras ese libro a April, y en segunda ...durante todas las fechas en que haya un calor similar en Stars Hollow , te quedaras cinco minutos mas, que en escala femenina seria como media hora, para comprobar que no tan provocativa quieres que me muestre con otros hombres._

_-Me parece bien._

_-¿Trato?_

_-¡Trato!_

Cogí mi bolso, y con un paso elegante que resonaba en el piso con mis tacones me retire de la la puerta y mire con perspicacia a Luke.

-_¡Ah ! ¡Y me acompañaras a una cena de los viernes! ¡Bye!_

_-¡Mierda!_

-Y como se diría en el lenguaje teatral 'hice mutis' en la cafetería del inquebrantable Luke Danes.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

¡Quiero ganar! No me interesaba del todo, que viniera con mis padres, aunque una ayuda de los constantes '¡_Lorelai¿Por que Luke no ha regresado a cenar?!'_ servirá de mucho_._

Entre todo este ajetreo de la apuesta. Llevamos a William al oftalmologo. Y después a una tienda solamente dedicada a los anteojos... ¡No sabia que había tiendas tan extensas!

Luke quería unas espantosas amarillentas con detalles grades y grotescos y yo tenia la propuesta líder de unas con frente de metal azul y verde con la varilla troquelada, unas MÓ SKUL 63M .

William estrenaba sus lentes, con un maratón de películas de superheroes; desde J'onn J'onnz, el detective marciano de Dc Comics, o hasta un vanguardista y colorido Watchman.

Desde Christopher Reeve hasta Christian Bale.

O que a mi propio lenguaje seria desde un héroe pintado y melena de Mick Jagger hasta aquellos efectos especiales del innovante siglo veintiuno.

Recuerdo que su primera palabra fue ''_Spock'',_que si no fuese por Luke, esta Gilmore hubiera muerto sin saber que era un comandante de Star Trek,claro,eso he de admitirse que fue un escena extraña entre familia para cualquier ajeno que nos conociera tan poco como Jamie Lynn Spears se conocía a si misma .

A los cuatro años ,Will admiraba a Gene Roddenberry, a los cinco comenzó a coleccionar historietas con una excitación tan inimaginable que dentro de unos años era insensato ver que tenia trece colecciones de cómics tan extensas y variadas,se ha disfrazo de Yoda y logro que su padre intentara (al menos fingir) tener las agallas de vestirse como C3po por todo el pueblo . Si hay que agradecer por esto, es por la mirada y el soborno que su madre había optado todo el tiempo de enseñarle... ¡Ja! y Luke , diciendo que Will, no se parecía a nada a mi.

Rory a su edad admiraba a Mark Twain, y me fastidio durante semanas para ir a un museo dedicado enteramente al escritor de Tom Sawyer y Huckleberry Finn...¡Oh Dios!¡Que raros monstruitos he creado!

Pronto el gobierno de Connecticut, usara mi matriz para procrear una nueva generación de cerebritos prodigios.

-Lorelai...

-¿Que ocurre Luke?

-Necesito mas café ¿Me podrías servir otra taza?-me da la taza con una seña burlesca.

-¡ Fanfarrón! ¡Tu no tomas café!- le regreso la taza, en el pecho... ¡Eso!¡A que duela un poco!

-Necesito cafeína por el momento.

-Necesitas venganza por el momento Danes.

-¡Yo iré! - menciono Will en medio de ambos en el sillón. Tomo la taza y se retiro a la cocina.

-A mi tráeme el termo de la mesa.

-¿Que hay en ese termo?

-No hay café si tu lo crees.

-Entonces ¿Que hay...?

*¡RING!*

-Pausa la película, querido Mengele.

Cogo el teléfono y brillante es mi sorpresa, como después de bañarte y darte cuenta que tus calcetines favoritos están limpios , aunque todo el día pensaste que no era si.

-_Dime Gilmore ¿''Turnstiles'', ''Glass Houses'' o ''The Nylon Curtain''?_

-¡Rory!

-¿Es Rory? ¡Saludamela!

-Luke te manda saludos, y bueno diría que ''An innocent man'' ,aunque ''piano man'' hizo que Billie Joel llegara a una cumbre desde el inicio, y eso siempre se apreciara.

_-Gracias, dile que yo también, bueno llamo para saber como le fue a mi talentosa reencarnación._

-¡Le fue de maravilla! ,

-_¿Tanto así?_

- Juro que yo me puse mas nerviosa que el, era tan valiente, tendrá que usar anteojos solo para analizar detalles visuales complicados, pero ante todo se mira guapo.Y nosotras sabemos según el historial de las estrellas que eso no es muy sencillo.

_-Le es sencillo verse guapo, si tiene la sangre Gilmore, pero dime ¿se ve como Timberlake o Clark Kent?_

-Mejor que ellos.

_-¡Oh me muero por verlo!_

-Tendrás que verlo dentro de pronto , lo guapo se desvanecerá de tantos arrumacos de su madre.

_-¡No te atreverías!_

-¿Que acaso no recuerdas la gripe del '95?

_-Como olvidarle; a los once años, y ya traumada por mi progenitora._

-Ni creas, yo pienso que te mirabas mas guapa con cada beso que te daba.

_-Si, y con una asfixiada de mas y un toque ensalivado ,seria Miss Universo ¡Gracias mama, por dejar siempre tus trabajos a la mitad!_

-Suficiente Gilmore, o también me pongo de juergas contigo.

_-¿Eso por que?¿Qui__é_n me ha ganado el turno?

-Luke , me da declarado la guerra.

_-¿Detalles?_

-Su estado de humor contra mi adicción a la cafeína.

_-¡Uy mujer! Sabia que harías cualquier método verbal y chantajista para hacerme regresar a Stars Hollow , pero proporcionarme el anticipo de un espectáculo extraordinario como ese, es un truco muy bajo, veo que estar casada, al fin te esta dando frutos._

-No era un truco, aunque te extrañe de verdad.

_-Entonces quiero tener la exclusiva extra oficial del evento, me enojare, se cuando regrese alguien mas lo ha tenido._

-Tendrás esa exclusiva, y un sobre con Lincolns y Jacksons que no tarda en llegar a ti.

_-Mama , ya te dije que no es necesario que me envíes dinero._

-Es algo que quiero hacer Rory.

-Gracias amor.

_-¿Que hice?_

-Will lo hizo, me trajo mi bebida sustituta del café.

-¿Bebida sustituta del cafe? ¡Vaya! ¡De lo que me estado perdiendo!

-Wiliam ven.

-¿Que ocurre papa?

-Estas a punto de ver la caída de una Gilmore.

-mmm, ¡Que sabroso!

-¡Genial! ¡Lo logramos!

En el fondo de la sala, oía los alabanzas de Luke y una risilla de Will;tierna y aguda.

-Bueno Rory, salúdame a todos por allá.

-_Lo haré , hasta luego._

Cuelgo el teléfono y lo posiciono en su espacio. Me siento en medio de los chicos , alegre y contenta. Nada mas notaba que Luke me miraba con esa mirada pirata y esa sonrisilla victoriosa que me mostró aquella vez en el hospital cuando a mi padre le dio principios de angina, y que hasta la fecha me seguía poniendo roja y descontrolada. Pero tenia controlarme, no solo tenia que ganar si no ganar con elegancia y honor, y lo mejor... que el perdedor se retuerza de la vergüenza, eso, o Emily es una experta sanguinaria que me ha heredado sus habilidades extraordinarias.

-Anda Luke , reanuda a Robert.

Y la película con sus efectos especiales, volvió detonar la televisión y el corazón de William llevándoselo a rastras.

-A por cierto Will, gracias por cambiar el café que tu padre había puesto.

Y Will suelta a carcajadas.

Y yo volteo a ver a Luke.

Luke esta mas que sorprendido.

Yo me suelto a carcajadas.

Y ya nadie se atenta de la película.

Luke se ríe, pero con indignación.

¡Tengo a Will de mi lado!

Y todos nos reímos juntos.

Y aquí me pregunto ¿Que se pondrá Luke , en la próxima cena de los viernes?

**WILLIAM- Supongo que esta mas usado esta idea, pero a mi no me deja de parecer tierna que se llame así ademas supongo que con dos cerebros en la familia en diferentes ámbitos (Rory:con la lectura & April: con la ciencia) me parecía lindo , un niño prodigio; artístico,friki y todo eso.**

**Con Rory, no tenia un largo futuro preparado, así que para ella deje cortante la información.**

**¡Ah ! Que quede claro, con todo esta _iron man fever_, no pensé en otra película que los personajes vieran.**


	4. Coquetea o dispara,parte 1

**_REUNIÓN_**_** DEL PUEBLO**_

Que Luke Danes _"El abominable hombre de las franelas"_ estuviera en la reunión ya era un asunto caótico para los residentes animados de Stars Hollow , un asunto de urgencia que implicaba con toda seriedad (según Taylor) hacer una orden de allanamiento para aquella cueva marginada que muy pocos conocían y que era llamado ''hogar'' por el propietario , solo para verificar que su comida no tenga sustancias que hayan podido afectar la salud mental del ermitaño.

Bueno ,todos los sabían;la simpatía y espontaneidad de Lorelai Gilmore lograba cualquier cosa, con su gran presencia y encanto femenino podía despertarlo de cualquier tempestad,llegar al corazón de ese hombre tan terco , ablandarlo, y enfrentar a esos seres molestos que ponían su aire tan asfixiante ; ,Kirk,Liz,Tj,Michel y Taylor, ellos estaban en la lista, una lista exclusiva muy bien merecida.

Nimodo Luke, todo por ver contenta a la señora de los caniches.

-Bueno, comencemos con los temas insignificantes del día...mmm... ¿Kirk?-menciono Taylor, con ese tono de director de catering para princesitas, que a todos tenían acostumbrado.

- Gracias Taylor...- dice poniéndose de pie, preparado (según parece)para un largo discurso.-Bueno primeramente déjenme presentarme , soy Kirk Glea...

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos Kirk!- gruñe Luke,cruzando lo brazos.

-Esta bien. Muchos saben que Febrero es un mes extremadamente colorido...

-Eso sin duda Kirk...-interrumpe Babette-El dinero se desvanece de los bolsillos por la exagerada venta de chocolates, globos , tarjetas y... condones.

-Exacto Babette, es por eso que he pensado ¿y si el mes no tuviera ese aclamado '14 de febrero' que añoramos tanto? ¿Que festejaríamos? ¿De que nos emocionaríamos en este día?¿Con que excitación esperaríamos el mes?

-Bueno he oído que el 28 es el Día de Andalucía, ese es un día muy festivo ¿no?-contesta Lorelai con gracia tratando de acortar lo tan tedioso que siempre ha salido de la boca de Kirk, muchos dicen que son palabras, Luke siempre ha dicho que es mierda pura.

-Entre otras cosas Lorelai, pero creo que le haz atinado al concepto.

-Gracias Kirk, nada me ha hecho sentir tan especial.

-Apúrate Kirk...- dice Miss Paty , ya ojeando una revista .

-Bueno,ciudadanos de Stars Hollow, piénsenlo , yo les doy la bienvenida a nada mas y nada menos que ... ¡Un mega festival de Febrero!

-¿''Un festival de Febrero''? Eso suena interesante, termina con tu solicitud Kirk y luego veremos el caso con el consejo de organizaciones sociales de Stars Hollow,osea yo, por favor preosigue Kirk-Taylor lo invita a continuar, con elegancia.

-Por supuesto Taylor...

-¡Por favor! ¡Esto ridículo!-vocifera Luke , todavía extrañado por la estupidez mencionada- Yo siempre me he preguntado si este pueblo puede caer mas bajo, pero vaya que responden muy bien mis dudas. El mes de febrero ,es igual que todos los inútiles meses; el mes de diciembre no seria tan aclamado sin Navidad, ni Octubre sin Halloween ni acción de gracias, simplemente es algo estúpido. Vaya que hacemos cada maldita ridiculez para no aburrirnos.

-Sabes Luke, desde hace mucho he aceptado tu depresión al ver feliz cualquier tipo ser vivo así que te ignorare-responde Kirk con una clásica mirada inquisitiva- A este pueblo le gustan los festivales, y yo, como buen ciudadano quiero ver este pueblo contento.

-Ademas el dinero recaudado ira directo al mantenimiento de la obra en construcción del puente de Stars Hollow.-dice Taylor.-¿Hay una objeción valida para que se impida?- pregunta y el salón de Miss Paty esta sobrio y Taylor marca la orden con un pequeño martillo-Bueno, entonces se empezara la planificación a partir del día de mañana,aquellos que desean participar en la organización, pasen a inscribirse en aquella lista con la señorita Paty , y los veo a primera hora en la esto doy acabada la reunión.

_**DRAGONFLY INN**_

Los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en la recepción del ahora aclamado Dragonfly, eran los de una plumilla _papermate_ que aniquilaba un escrito , y en el Lorelai estaba gastando todas sus frustraciones.

-¡Lorelai!- llama el francés llegando a la recepción.

-Yo también te doy las buenas tardes Michel.

-Tu asquerosa creación esta en mi biblioteca.

-¿En tu biblioteca Michel?

-Son las seis de la tarde, todos saben que la sala me pertenece a mi a las seis de la tarde cada tercer jueves del mes.

-Todos excepto yo.

-Cada tercer jueves del mes le pido a Sookie que me prepare unos scones, al principio no quiere pero siempre termina a un amigo, me siento con el en la biblioteca y nos preparamos para la hora del te.

-La hora del te se hace en Gran Bretaña, no en Estados Unidos.

-¿Y que?

-¿Como que '_¿Y que?' _?

-Si, ciertamente no le hallo la manera de alarmarse.

-¿No? ¿Enserio? ¡Eres francés Michel! Un francés con costumbres británicas que vive en Estados Unidos ¿En serio?¿Esa esa es la historia que quieres contar?

-Respeto y admiro sus costumbres, que tu no lo hagas no significa que...

-Olvídalo Michel ¿Donde estabamos? ¿Que mi asquerosa creación estaba en la biblioteca?

-Asquerosa y repugnante.

-No te preocupes Michel, comprendo que tu falta de afecto hacia nosotras las mujeres se debe a que también tienes costumbres de la república de Vietnam.

-¡Quita a Rory de la biblioteca!

-Esta bien, chico global.- se despide de Michel yendo a la habitación directa.

-¡Hey Rory !-su madre consigue tomar su atención.-¡Una caricatura asesino a un humano!

-¿Que?

-Lo siento , solo que por un momento mi vida era muy aburrida y quería convertirla en una capirotada de dibujos animados como Roger Rabbit.

-El detective Eddie, se mantendría escéptico ante esto.- responde con gracia.

-Es por eso que nunca lo conoceremos.

-Igual que la bondad y la madurez, supongo.

-Espera , vamos a la cocina , Michel tendrá su hora del te.

-Pero la hora del te es en Inglaterra.-se levanta del sillón.

-Ándale, te animo a tratar de convencerlo.

-mmm¡Hey!-la retiene-...antes de que se me olvide tienes que enviar tu curriculum para lo de los abuelos en Hartford.

-Buah, y recordar a tus abuelos mejora mi humor.

_**COCINA DEL DRAGONFLY**_

-¡Rory!

-Hola Jackson ¿Y Sookie?-pregunta la mayor del clan Lorelai.

-Esta afuera peleando con uno de los cocineros.

-¿Y no la vas a ayudar a calmarla?

-¿Porque debería de hacerlo?

-Porque tu la embarazaste.

-¡O si!Tendré la culpa si hay heridos.

Entre las mirada confusa de Jackson, Rory y su madre comparte una mirada extrañada mientras empezaban a comer unos deliciosos panecillos de la bandeja, de seguro los scones de Michel.

-¡Hey Jackson!- Lorelai trata de distraer al marido de su mejor amiga.-Otro San Valentin significa otro obsequio de Sookie, y otro para Sookie.

-Si, supongo aunque Sookie intenta matarme con tantas... ¡Arg!-vocifera Jackson al ultimo golpeando una lechuga contra la mesa.

-¿_Creedence_ otra vez?

-Si, lo descubrí debajo de la cama de las escaleras, y cada festejo me harta mas.

-¿Pero te gusta _Creedence_? ¿Verdad?-trata de aligerar el drama.

-¿Que si me gusta _Creedence_?¡Me encanta _Creedence Clearwater Revival_! Pretendo influir su música a David y Martha, pero no quiero que ellos me regalen un disco en navidad y una camiseta de la banda en el día del padre.

-Yo me incrinaria por el poster.

-¿Podrías hablar con ella de esto Lorelai?

-Tratare, lo prometo , haré lo que pueda.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Pero recuerda que ustedes dos son un matrimonio muy peculiar, para Sookie tu eres e chico _Creedence_ y supongo a lo que se, ella para ti es la chica de las ranas.

-Pero a Sookie le gusta las ranas.

-Si lo se , pero...

-¡¿Eso te ha dicho?!-grita indignado.-No lo puedo creer ¡Sookie devuelveme el pimentero que te regale!-termina alzando la voz mas fuerte antes de salir de la cocina.

-Ok, destruir matrimonios, primera cosa para poner en el curriculum.

-¡Amen!

_**LUKE'S**_

-¡Hey ! ¡El guapo de la gorra!-dice la ojiazul entrando al local.

-¿A mi me hablas ? ¿Que se te ofrece Lorelai?

-¡Kirk! ¿Que haces aquí?

-Luke se ha vencido y me ha dejado a cargo.

-Venga Kirk,que tu ni en tus mas remotas fantasías sucedería eso.

-Bueno, suponiendo que en mis fantasías yo soy un Kirk gigante come humanos con una melena naranja y que escupe ácido clorhídrico con un bra de cocos estilo hawaino, la idea de heredar el café de Luke suena mas realista ¿O no Lorelai?-le dijo con sarcasmo sirviendo cafeína en la clásica taza-sopera de la Gilmore.

Se sentía ofendido que nunca pudiera trabajar en el bar,había trabajado de todo, quería vivir la dicha de ser el amargado de la cafetería tan solo por un dí solo una vez ¿Por que no?

-Olvídalo Kirk. -se dio por vencida.- ¡Babette! ¿No sabes si Luke esta arriba?

-Creo que si querida, aunque no estoy muy segura, no lo he visto en todo el día. Ve a verlo , tu eres la única que lo saca de su necedad.

-Si, lo haré-se queda muy pensativa-¡Kirk! Ponme el café en un envase , me lo llevo. Aprovecha que se que Luke bajara en unos segundos y si tu no te quitas su gorra te hechara de la cafetería como un leproso.-alentó al chico mas extraño del pueblo, y subió a las escaleras.

-¡Luke! ...¡Luke! -gritaba desde la puerta.-¡Machote Danes!-dijo por ultimo, antes de conseguir que la puerta se medio abriera.

-Hola Lorelai.

-¡¿Ah?!... ¿Ag?...¡Hola!

-¡Vaya! Yo también me alegro verte. Me terminare de cambiar y bajare en unos segundos.-menciono y cerro la puerta, sin descortesía, pero con un tono que era dudoso de que lo fuera.

Lorelai, no lo podía creer, estaba mareada y confusa.

-...Jess...


End file.
